Kathol Republic
The Kathol Republic was a government in the Star Wars Combine that existed from Year 6 Day 232 to Year 9 Day 64. The government situated in the far-flung Kathol Sector. In Year 9, the Kathol Republic merged with the Order of Krath to form a new government: The Krath Dynasty. History The origins of the Kathol Republic are labyrinthine: The government was created from the ashes of Outrider Trading, a notorious organization of thieves once led by Keir Santage. Outrider Trading was the spiritual successor of an earlier organization known as Sarin IncorporatedAbout Outrider Trading (Archived) created by Sarin Boda, Ann-Yael Antaria and Hobo Raff on Year 1 Day 197.Compedia Article: Timeline Sarin Incorporated soon fell into disarray and those who remained behind — notably Bar Cochba and Dargon Yotam — decided to rebuild Sarin Incorporated under a new name. On Year 2 Day 129, they founded "Outrider Trading." Several years after its creation, Outrider Trading was given to Keir Santage by Mystiel Raleigh. Santage transformed Outrider Trading into the first organized group of thieves who used the unofficial name of "Eidola." when Santage obtained Biotech Medical on Year 4 Day 322, Outrider Trading was sold to a new owner and eventually was transformed into the Kathol Republic. When Auron Tamerin and Eliana Tamerin departed the Corporate Sector Authority and joined the Kathol Republic, the latter government quickly earned a reputation as a haven for thieves. Under the auspices of Auron and Eliana, the Kathol Republic soon developed a firm rapport with the Galactic Empire, but this relationship was permanently severed when Moff Jake Kiltar attempted a hostile takeover of Kathol territories and assets. On Year 9 Day 64, the Kathol Republic merged with the Krath to form a new government: The Krath Dynasty. Description Years before the collapse of the Old Republic, people began to foreshadow the crumbling of their democracy into a despotic sith regime. Groups of colonists and refugees began moving away from the centres of galactic politics and many were lead to the Outback of Kathol, a collection of 23 mostly uninhabited planets, which required vast amounts of work to make livable. The carving of a new life in the far reaches of the outer rim was tough and many systems created their own governments, religions and developed independent cultures. However, to ensure the defense of the member states, they formed an alliance, signed a mutual defence pact and placed the capitol on the Dayark moon. Times changed and alliances began to falter, the colonized systems began to slip off the galactic radar. Eventually, the Kathol Republic was not heard from in years, it had stopped participating in the galactic area. Soon, entire generations had gone by without word from the Outback and were forgotten or lost in the quagmire of the civil war. Yet, while the first Kathol Republic was eventually forgotten and rendered obsolete, a new Kathol Republic has emerged, emanating from the planet Kathol. The wars of the galaxy have sent millions of people to the Kathol Sector seeking refuge from the Empire and Rebels. New industries were developed, jobs were created and trading between the Kathol systems grew. Two corporations led the new Kathol economic resurgence, the Kathol Mining Company and Drax Industries. These two companies have helped grow Kathol and the interdependent links between the systems have led to the commencement of the formation of a second Kathol Republic. The Republic capital is located on the planet Kathol, located in the Kathol System.Kathol Republic: History (Archived) Restoring the Republic After the creation of the new Imperial Order in Kathol people from the former Kathol Republic and many other factions joined together to attempt to restore the Republic. This group is now called the Rebel Union and has over 30 members and are hiding in the Rimma Trade Route Remnants planning their assault. Why Restore the Republic? Many members of the Kathol Republic were upset and angry over the merge of the two factions. And some even went as far as losing their positions. Taking the long shot and working upward in rebellion many came to Jaden Louising, the leader of the Rebel Union who for almost a year had been in Pimbrell, a system in Kathol. See also * Sarin Incorporated * Outrider Trading * Krath Dynasty * Rebel Union References External links * Kathol Republic (Archived) Category:Government Factions Category:Factions Category:Defunct Factions